narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Lars Alexandersson
Techniques Where does it say that he can use Might Guy's technniques, like Primary Lotus or Leaf Whirlwind? Can someone change this? (talk) 21:46, June 21, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe because available info confirms he can? Omnibender - Talk - 22:09, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Huh? What? Where? (talk) 12:22, June 22, 2010 (UTC) :Check the game's talk page, there are tons of links there. Omnibender - Talk - 22:33, June 22, 2010 (UTC) New profile image --HollowIchigo58 (talk) 03:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) I got it from the new E3 trailer.--HollowIchigo58 (talk) 03:50, June 29, 2010 (UTC) i know everyone is aware that he doesnt use lightning jutsu but should it be noted that he gains that lightning ability from his mishima blood (in tekken) (talk) 08:51, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Unlockability Can someone find out how to unlock Lars to begin with and slap it on somewhere on his page?--NejiHyugaRocks (talk) 17:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Get 60,000 SP in the game to unlock him. --Slasher Chaos (talk) 16:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Correction, 600,000 sp UchihaSakudo (talk) 22:45, October 22, 2010 (UTC) English Voice Actor? Does he have one? The S (talk) 09:29, October 19, 2010 (UTC) No, he doesn't. He speaks in japanese even in the english version. --Slasher Chaos (talk) 16:26, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. The S (talk) 00:16, October 22, 2010 (UTC) First Marvel characters were set in English voice only on MvC3 and then Lars was set in Japanese voice only on Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. Could this thing get any weirder. ScottKazama (talk) 18:05, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Confirm in Street Fighter X Tekken only :We are the Naruto wiki. We document information here about Naruto. We DO NOT document information about other series here, even if they appeared in alternate series. Please do not add Lars Alexandersson's voice actor from an alternate series into his infobox again or I reserve the right to make a request to any sysop that the user be blocked. Thank you and have a nice day ^_^ --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 18:16, December 14, 2012 (UTC) New Techniques In Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Lars has a jutsu called Zeus which is just a Raiton fused uppercut-like blow. Should that be listed in his jutsu list? --Slasher Chaos (talk) 16:28, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously, though it needs to have an article created for it first. I remember reading something about a technique of his being called "Silent Entry". Can anyone confirm? Omnibender - Talk - 22:00, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :Link Check out that youtube link, it has gameplay of Lars in Ultimate Ninja Storm 2. --Slasher Chaos (talk) 02:36, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Age Where is his age confrimed? --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 12:14, April 21, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi :His age is unconfirmed, from various sources Google listed when I did a search. --Speysider (Talk Page) 12:22, April 21, 2012 (UTC) ::Removed his age. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 12:27, April 21, 2012 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi Hi, teachers. Not to be rude, but he's age is confirmed. You can check on other pedias. THANKYOU Small brother (talk) 10:15, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :His age may be confirmed elsewhere, but his age is not confirmed in the Naruto series. We use only what we know from databooks and other information about Naruto only. We do not use the information from any other wiki. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 10:54, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Ok sorry, I got it I will removed it. ^_^ THANKYOU Small brother (talk) 09:48, June 11, 2012 (UTC)